World of Goo Corporation
World of Goo Corporation, changed to My Virtual World of Goo Corporation and finally Tower of Goo Memorial Park and Recreation Center, is a fictional company in the video game World of Goo and is heavily involved in the game's storyline. While serving plot purposes, it is also an optional sub-chapter (see "Gameplay" below). The sub-game is unlocked when the player clears the level Hang Low in Chapter 1. Gameplay The World of Goo Corporation sub-chapter is a freeform metagame in which the objective is to build a higher tower of Goo than the other players. World of Goo Corporation is always running, even when the player is not using it, and when World of Goo is turned off. Thus, the position of other player's towers can change drastically between visits. In the corporation, others player's towers are represented by clouds, which show the maker's country and other information. These clouds float at the height equivalent to that of the tower they represent. When building their tower, the player is provided with all of the extra Goos that they have collected. It should be noted that all these Goos become a special form of Goo (which is basically Black Goo which can be detached like Green Goo), when they appear in the sub-game. If the player's tower goes hopelessly out of control, there is a reset button, which will automatically detach all Goos except for the triangle that you start the tower with. After clearing Chapter 3, the "World of Goo Corporation" turns into "My Virtual World of Goo Corporation," and after clearing Chapter 4, it's destroyed and turns into "Tower of Goo Memorial Park and Recreation Center." These sub-games are identical in gameplay, but feature different graphics, different signs on the ground, and different music. Here are a few hints for building the tower the highest possible: #Collect all Goos, of course. #It could help to create a big gigantic triangle, at the beginning, an then to try narrowing it from the sides, in a shape that resembles the one of the Eiffel tower. Or, you could start building a rectangular shape (let's say a 2 squares (base) x 4-5 squares (height)) and then attach a few Goos at the sides every time the structure gets wobbling too much, while keeping adding Goos at the top to make it higher. #(BEWARE: this could be dangerous. Use it if you are really low on Goos and your tower looks "fat"). If you are running out of Goos but your tower seems stable, try disconnecting a few Goos at the sides near the base, and see how the tower responds. Then keep making holes moving upwards but be careful and be sure that, after every few Goos you detach, the tower remains stable. It's better to never detach the Goos in the vertical under the top point, since the height could fall quite a bit. #If you create holes, always leave at least a line of Goos at the bottom, in order to have a connection that prevents the two sides to collapse pointing "outwards". #This is another technique that could get you in a mess. To create longer connection between Goos who are one over the other like this (:) but are too far away, build on one side of the top one, till the mini-structure that you just built collapses on that side just enough to let you create the connection needed. Do it, then detach all the structure you ADDED but the one connection you needed. However, making mistakes while trying this trick can be easy and your tower could collapse. Beware! #For this technique you'll need at least a bunch (let's say 5 or 6) of free Goos to do this. Just whistle or directly transport them to the top, then create as fast as possible a thin mini-tower of 1 block in width (so basically just add triangles like this (|> then <| then |> ...) over the top. When you are done, and before your tower collapses hit the exit button at the end. This will save your result on the profile file (pers2) stored in the appropriate game folder. However, if you get straight away back in the game you could be able to destroy a few blocks at the top and avoiding the tower to collapse, but it is not sure at all, because "things" keep occurring in the World of Goo Corporation even though you are not in it. #This final hint is just a help in the building and to avoid the tower to collapse earlier than "normally". Build to one side of the base a line of blocks and when you're at least 3-4 Goos away start building a random mass of Goos all around (but don't get too close to the tower structure, or things could be annoying). When you have placed quite a few Goos there, just whistle them into a corner and then COMPLETELY detach that mini-structure from the tower, destroying a few connection between the two. Now you have a sort of "storage mass" which doesn't interact with the real tower. This helps A LOT when building thin easily unstable towers. Story World of Goo Corporation is first unlocked after clearing the level Hang Low, the third level of the game. A cutscene depicts the grand opening of the campus which can then be accessed from each map screen and the chapter select screen itself. The World of Goo Corporation plays a relatively minor role in the story until Chapter 3, during which it prepares itself to launch Product Z. In the Product Launcher, the final level of Chapter 3, Product Z is successfully released, which, much to the alarm of the Corporation's clients, turns the world 3D. This unfortunately renders the player "incompatible with the world" and the player is left to "call tech support" on the Information Superhighway. In Chapter 4, the player manages to destroy World of Goo Corporation with the assistance of the bot program known as MOM. With the Corporation gone, the world returns to 2D. The smog left from the collapse of the Corporation's main building causes trouble for a telescope that plays a prominent role in the Epilogue. Trivia *The part where the campus blows up has a very similar turn of events to a SpongeBob SquarePants episode. The episode 'Selling Out' involves a restaurant being replaced by a large company, which is then destroyed by an overflow of a substance. The Corporation headquarters also exploded in the same conditions. *While the game appears to have no concrete villains, the Corporation seems to be the closest thing the game has to a main antagonist, because their motives were to create products out of the Goo Balls, making them eventually go extinct by the end of the epilogue (the planet seen as the Goos from Chapter 1 float by may prove this wrong), harnessing the power of the Beauty Generator to create a factory, creating Product Z and launching it on the planet itself, making it 3D (much to the dismay of its citizens), and finally, at the end of Chapter 4, they meet their demise at the hands of a junk mail overload, courtesy of MOM and the efforts of the Goo Balls and the player. Category:Chapters